This Side of the Rainbow
by Ceeg
Summary: An old friend comes to check up on Lee and Amanda


TITLE: This Side of the Rainbow  
  
AUTHOR: Ceeg  
  
RATING: PG-13 for 'impure thoughts'  
  
DISCLAIMER: Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted by Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Production Company. Typical lines, situations, clichés, etc are borrowed from SMK as needed.   
  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: Thanks to Barnstormer, Angela and Diane for their feedback and comments, you'll find this story a little different than the one I originally wrote.   
  
TIME SETTING: Summer of 1986  
  
  
As he entered the room, his eyes automatically began to scan the crowd. Looking for suspicious or out-of-place 'characters'. It was a habit with him after all these years, he did it without conscious thought, whether he was officially required to do so or not.  
  
The scan came to an abrupt halt when he saw her. He stopped and allowed his gaze to take in the tall brunette. Today she was wearing a pale green silk sheath dress; sleeveless, a slight vee-neck, almost knee-length, with a small kick-pleat in the back. It skimmed her slender form, but did not disguise her shapeliness. Her hair was swept up, in a style he'd always loved, loose tendrils brushed her slender neck.   
  
Slowly he resumed his progress across the room, making his way to her side. Amanda King was everything he had always looked for in a woman, and he had let her go. He didn't dwell on it usually, but every once in a while he wondered what his life might have been like.   
  
"Hey, Baby, can I buy you a drink?" He used his best 'wolf-tone' as he sidled up beside her.   
  
"Sorry, I'm with somebody," she began, moving almost imperceptibly away from him. But her head turned as she spoke, and their eyes met. Her's brightened in recognition, and a smile formed, matching his.   
  
"Paul!" Amanda exclaimed happily, hugging 'The Wizard' with one arm, the other hand occupied with not spilling her drink. "When did you get into town? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"  
  
Paul Barnes laughed as he returned her embrace with a two-armed bear hug. "Just a couple of hours ago. I didn't get much warning, I was going to call you in the morning." He answered her questions as he released her. "Do I get a kiss?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
Amanda smiled in tolerant amusement, as she kissed his cheek and offered her own in return. They still cared for each other, but any romantic attraction had already been discussed thoroughly, and filed away.  
  
Paul kissed her cheek. "Better than nothing, I suppose." He sighed wistfully. "Where's your partner?"  
  
She waved her hand vaguely towards the door. "Library, den, who knows? He's meeting a contact, I'm 'enjoying my drink'." She was irritated at having been abandoned again.  
  
"Not 'mingling'?" he teased.  
  
Amanda chuckled wryly, "He's afraid I'll get into trouble."   
  
"Are you willing to risk it with a walk on the terrace?" Paul offered his arm.  
  
"Love to!" She replied, linking her arm through his. "The air conditioning in here is way too cold!"  
  
********  
  
After a casual stroll along the length of the terrace, during which they occupied themselves with small talk, they leaned against the wall near a potted palm.  
  
"So, how's he treating you?" Paul asked with studied casualness.  
  
"Lee?" Amanda asked in surprise. "He's as overprotective as ever."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking about, you know." He looked at her, waiting to see if she would confirm his suspicions.   
  
"How did you...?" Amanda was startled.   
  
She had meant to tell Paul that Lee and she were dating, but it was hard for her to actually pinpoint in her mind when they 'officially' started. Probably after that kiss in the Q-Bureau after the Krutiov case? Up till then, their socializing could have been classified as merely 'friendly'. It was still basically a secret from her family and their co-workers, but she shouldn't be surprised that Paul had figured it out.   
  
"I meant to tell you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Amanda. We're friends, right? I care about you, I just want to know that you're happy." Paul insisted. "Especially if you're going to get involved with a character like Scarecrow!"  
  
Amanda groaned. "Please, not *that* lecture!" She held her hand up, palm outward.  
  
Paul took her hand, and held it between his own. "Sorry, I meant it as a joke. I think if there's another man in the world I would trust to take care of you, it's Lee Stetson."  
  
"We take care of each other!" She corrected him, smiling.  
  
**************  
  
When Lee Stetson returned, he sensed immediately that she was not there. He looked around -- unnecessarily, he was never wrong. He always knew when Amanda was in the room. He took a breath, calming the building apprehension. More than likely she was off 'mingling', since he had asked her to wait for him. What could happen during a reception at the Czech Embassy...?   
  
Spotting the French doors leading to the terrace, he hurried across to begin the search for his wayward partner. He stepped out into the warm summer night, and soon recognized her gentle laugh as it floated through the air. Looking around, he saw her near the low, stone wall which surrounded the terrace, with a tall gentleman. They were conversing in a relaxed, easy... friendly manner. Even as he watched, the man's hand casually brushed her arm.   
  
Feeling jealous and irritated, he nevertheless pasted a polite smile on his face as he went to confront Amanda and her friend. His irritation dissipated when a special smile formed on her lips at his approach. The jealousy remained firmly in place when he recognized her companion.   
  
"Hi, Paul! What brings you to DC?" Lee tried to mask his concerns with a casual tone.  
  
His left arm possessively encircled Amanda's waist, as he held out his right hand in greeting to Paul Barnes, his former mentor and her old 'boyfriend'. He appreciated the look of surprise that flitted across her face. Public displays of affection were uncommon. Still, she moved closer to his side, sub-consciously welcoming his embrace.  
  
Lee didn't think he had cause to be jealous of the other man, he felt pretty secure in Amanda and his feelings for each other. But 'The Wizard' had always 'walked on water' for him, and competing in the romantic arena with a man he respected so highly was uncomfortable... at least under the circumstances.  
  
In the past they had competed openly for the affections of numerous young lovelies. They were typical, healthy young males satisfying their sexual urges at the expense of -- usually -- unsuspecting women, and each other. The main thrill was in the competition, the chase. The prize would only momentarily quench their thirst.   
  
Amanda King was different, and they both knew it. Paul Barnes had returned home to London during the budding stages of his romance with Amanda. While Lee had consciously celebrated the other man's departure, a part of him wondered if things might have turned out differently. Would Amanda still have chosen him if Paul had remained in the area? Or would she have fallen in love with Paul? The uncertainty fed his insecurities.  
  
"Scarecrow. Oh, you know, business." Paul's response was just as casual, as he returned the handshake with a firm grip of his own.   
  
He noted the arm, as he knew he was supposed to. Lee may have wanted to keep the relationship a secret from co-workers, but the reappearance of a 'rival' would supersede those considerations, Paul reflected. The strength of his own attraction to Amanda had surprised and frightened him. And as much as he liked to think he might have won her if he'd stayed around, he suspected that he would have inevitably lost her to Lee. The bond between them was strong, and their love had been changing and developing even when he met her.  
  
Amanda sipped her drink, uncomfortably aware of the tension between Paul and Lee as they conversed about world affairs. She hated feeling like she had come between two old friends. In her distraction, she moved her lips from the rim of the wineglass while it was still tilted.  
  
"Oops," she murmured, her finger catching the drop of wine which began to dribble down her chin. She then licked the wine off her finger. "Sorry," she apologized looking up and catching Lee watching her. "I'm such a slob."  
  
"Not at all," Lee reassured her softly, reaching to rub her chin lightly with his thumb. His eyes darkened with desire, and he had to restrain the urge to pull her close and kiss her. She had no idea how sexy she was, irrationally he envied the wine and her finger.   
  
Now he watched Amanda's eyes widen as their gazes locked, a sensual smile curved her lips as she read his thoughts. The promise in her expression made him wish they were alone. Although they did little more than 'neck like teenagers' he was content to let her set the pace, allowing his own urges to take a backseat to her needs.  
  
Paul shifted uncomfortably, viewing the interaction. He knew they were not intentionally excluding him, but it was apparent the outside world had momentarily ceased to exist for them.   
  
"Hh-hmm" he cleared his throat softly, Amanda blushed softly as they turned and caught his look. "Um, well, I'll let you two go. I should get back inside, anyway."  
  
"I am finished here," Lee added, begging Amanda with his gaze to agree. "And I promised Amanda we'd go to dinner after this."  
  
Amanda fluctuated, she didn't want to be rude to Paul. "You could come with us." She offered, sincerely.  
  
"Really, I can't. I'll take a raincheck." Paul refused. He stepped forward for another hug and kiss on the check. "I'll call you tomorrow, we'll set up something. OK?"   
  
The men exchanged handshakes, and Lee and Amanda went back inside, their arms linked. As Paul Barnes watched them go, he reflected on the events of last fall. Then he remembered the smile on her face when she spotted Lee. He knew he'd never really had a chance, but at least he had a friend.   
  
The End  
  



End file.
